Tales From A Brewery Floor
by Gater101
Summary: OneShot. "It's a guy night out; it's when you would need it." Tag Fic with Wedjatqi.


Title: Tales From A Brewery Floor  
Summary: "It's a guys night out; this is when you would need it."  
Characters: Carson, Ronon & John  
Pairing: John/Teyla, and John/Rodney LOL  
Rating: K

Notes: Tag fic with Wedjatqi.  
Notes 1.2: Also, birthday fic for Ruby Caspar. Hope you enjoy this fluffy lightness ;)

"You smell like a brewery, son."

John slid onto the chair in the small cafe with the consistency of treacle. His sunglasses were in place on his nose over his eyes and his hair was inappropriately messy.

Ronon and Carson looked on with bemused smiles on their lips as they glanced at one another, knowing looks lingering in their eyes.

"I feel like I drank one dry, too," he mumbled _as he covered his face with his hands. _"Why didn't you guys stop me?"

When he looked up again, squinting against the sunlight his sunglasses had been keeping out, _Carson and Ronon were exchanging a look. _

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

John groaned and slid further back into his chair, looking around slowly for a waitress. He needed coffee. And some sleep. Both, preferably, one right after another.

"You weren't half," Carson added with a smile that was verging on the cheeky lighting his face. John glowered at him and he held his hands up defensively, though his smile did not dissipate. "I'm just saying." Ronon and Carson shared another knowing smile and John simply shook his head in mild frustration before flagging down a waitress. "I bet you're glad we decided to come to Earth for this, eh?"

John leant forward in his seat as he nodded, lifting one hand to rub his fingers into his temples. He groaned and dropped his head onto the red plastic table cloth.

"Owww," he muttered unconvincingly and groaned again. Carson chuckled slightly as he patted the Colonel on the back of his head. John lifted his head slightly and glared at him again with red-rimmed eyes. "Can't you give me something?" He complained as he sat up again, his face an unseemly gray.

"Forgive me for leaving my medical kit back in the infirmary, I didn't think we'd need it on this trip."

Ronon grunted.

"It's a guy's night out; this is when you _would _need it."

John nodded but grimaced as the motion caused his vision to blur, but he still managed to point an agreeing finger in Ronon's direction.

"Exactly." He sat back as the waitress approached with his coffee and a flirtatious smile that fell flat to John's oblivious state. She paused a moment but moved away when he did not look up; Carson and Ronon sniggered behind their own half empty cups. "Who knows what kind of trouble we could get in?" John sipped his scalding coffee and sighed as he felt the caffeine pump through his blood. "Where is Rodney, anyway?"

Carson laughed slightly at that and lowered his cup.

"Sleeping off his hangover, no doubt."

"He enjoyed himself last night as well," Ronon said knowingly and smiled.

John grimaced slightly and dropped a hand to his stomach. Oh, something was _not _right. He glanced up to Carson who was suddenly looking very concerned. John's vision began to blur at the edges and he leaned against the edge of the table as he stood, swaying slightly in the non-existent breeze.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he mumbled as he rushed off in the direction of the toilets, Carson and Ronon's loud laughs following him there.

Carson's chuckles continued for a long minute, as did Ronon's. When they managed to stop, they exchanged a glance and laughed slightly again.

"Think Teyla'll still want to marry him after she sees the pictures from last night?"

Carson thought for a moment before turning to where John Sheppard had disappeared into the women's toilets and smiled.

"I hope someone explained the concept of a 'stag doo' to her, that's all I'm saying."

Ronon nodded slightly in confirmation, laughing once more at the thought of the ass-kicking Sheppard would get when Teyla saw pictures of him giving Rodney a lap dance.

"I think I like your Earth traditions," Ronon commented as he picked at the pancakes left on his plate and Carson turned to him, eyed the pancakes and smiled.

"Aye." He grabbed a slice of pancake and maple syrup and popped it in his mouth. "Me too."


End file.
